An Amusing Memory
by suspiciousteacup
Summary: Remember when Sabriel was in Belisaere and heard that maid and a man she thought was Touchstone in the room beside hers? Maybe she and Touchstone go back to that same room and some point. Maybe she remembers what she heard the last time she was there. Maybe Touchstone's curious.


Sabriel and Touchstone thread through the crowded streets of Belisaere towards the Sign of the Three Lemons. They were finally back in the capital, now free from Kerrigor's threat, but still under the looming cloud of all that must still be done to restore the country – their country Touchstone thinks, his stomach flittering at the thought. They check in – one room this time – Sabriel blushes, memories of late night imagined stories swapped with friends from a life ago bringing to colour her cheeks.

They enter the room and gratefully lay down their swords - Sabriel also removing her bandolier - and begin to wearily unpack their belongings. As they unpack, Sabriel realizes that this is the same room she had when they were here a little over half a year ago. She laughs a little to herself and colours when she remembers what had heard transpire on that occasion. Touchstone looks over from where he is unpacking his few clothes, "Something amusing?" he asks, smiling a little. Sabriel shakes her head and grins, "I was just thinking of something I overheard when last I was in this room." Touchstone frowns slightly, confused "Oh?" he asks. She continues unpacking and explains, "You see, while I was having my bath," - Touchstone flushes and his smile widens, tiredness falling away at the image that simple sentence brings up

"I heard some … interesting noises from the adjoining room," Sabriel continues. "Interesting… how?" he queries, beginning to catch on. "Well," she says, her tone casual, unconcerned, "it _sounded_ rather like two people were in the bath instead of one. Probably just in a hurry to leave and both needing a bath".

"Of course," confirms Touchstone with mock sincerity, "they were just being practical". She glances over at him to see that he has abandoned his unpacking and is staring at her, grinning with his arms crossed. She catches her face before his smile can spark hers and remarks "Oddly though, it sounded like the maid was one of the individuals, and I can't think why she would be in a rush". "How unusual," Touchstone replies, in a tone of false confusion.

"Then I heard loud noises – moans," Sabriel continues, undeterred. Touchstone walks over and puts his hands over her hips; pulling her close "I think you ought to show me what exactly you think might have been transpiring. I'm not in a hurry." She kisses him lightly; her face set into look of spurious seriousness "I'm not sure that that would be proper. I have a feeling that what they were doing was not entirely decent." He growls softly and pulls her tight against him. She gasps a little and her smile returns when she comes into contact with his arousal. Their mouths come together heatedly; Sabriel winds a hand into his curly hair as he slips a hand down her breeches. She moans into his mouth as he strokes her, softly at first, then harder as her breathing becomes more laboured, her sharp gasps going straight to the length straining against the laces of his breeches. She gasps loudly and tightens her grip on him as she lays her head on his shoulder, coming undone at his touch.

"What next?" He growls in her ear. She grins at him, eyes dark, before reaching into his pants and grasping his aching cock and guiding him towards the steaming copper bathtub. Reaching the tub, Touchstone eagerly pulls her shirt off. The rest of their clothes, underclothes and smallclothes follow the shirt. Sabriel quickly slips into the hot water and Touchstone follows, kneeling between her legs. She reaches up to stroke his close-cropped beard lightly and he leans into her, his cock pressing against the nub at the top of her entrance, causing them both to groan. "This may have been how it started," Sabriel commented conversationally, "though I ducked my head underwater for a bit so we may have to use our imaginations for the next bit".

"Mmm, we may be preoccupied for a while then," he growled into her ear, one hand coming up to caress her breast, the other gripping the rim of the tub behind her. She leans up into him, her tongue teasing his mouth open as he teases her nipple with his fingers.

Grasping his hips she gasps "Now". His own need already overwhelming, he slides into her, causing them both to gasp as he fills her. Raising his other hand to the edge of the tub, he thrusts into her quickly and deeply, water splashing over the brim of the tub. She leans her head back against the tub and grips his back as he drives into her. She moans as he pants her name over and over, both rapidly reaching their peak. She gasps his name as she finds her release and with a couple of thrusts he follows her, his release touching every nerve, freezing him in position as he moans loudly.

They stay there for a while before she whispers into his ear "They went to the bed after that". He practically jumps out of the bath at that, turning around to lift her out. He carries her over to the nearby bed and lays her down gently, the soft movement at odds with how he is trembling, his chest rising and falling quickly as he stares down at her. He lies down beside her and traces the line of her jaw delicately with rough fingers. "I love you," he says simply, the words curving his mouth into a smile. "And I love you," she responds, laying a hand on his chest.

He leans over her and kisses her. First on the lips, then down to just below her collarbones. He presses a soft kiss between her breasts, then on each breast, tongue darting out to tease her. He travels down her pale, muscled abdomen and kisses the long white scar left by her sword. She shivers lightly and runs a hand gently up and down her thigh before continuing down to press a kiss just above where she wants him. He kisses her opening lightly, tracing his tongue over her wet folds. "Touchstone please" she gasps. He smirks at her, "As you like it milady". He kisses her deeply, his tongue plunging into her, tasting her as she arches and moans above him. She comes swiftly, hands twisted into the sheets.

Looking down she smiles at him; her eyes hazy "Come up here my love". He is quick to oblige. She lazily pushes a hand against his chest, sliding it up to stroke the back of his neck as they kiss. He gasps as he feels her other hand stroking a significantly lower place on him, cool, calloused fingers moving up and down his length, pausing at the top to rub a thumb over the damp tip. She kisses his ear, and sucks on his ear lobe and he groans and thrusts into her hand.

Then suddenly the hand is gone and she pushes him back and flips them. She straddles him, grinding against him and he moans loudly. He holds her hips tightly and, never taking her eyes from his, she lifts herself up and sinks onto him. They both groan loudly as they join again.

After a moment's pause Sabriel lifts up and bears back down on him, thrusting forwards as she does. "Yes," he gasps "Mmmm" she replies, eyes closed, hands on his chest. He pushes off the bed to join her, so that she sits in his lap. He kisses her harshly, swallowing her gasp at the change in position. They kiss, hot and open-mouthed as she resumes her movement. She slides almost off him before thrusting her hips back to his. He pressed his forehead to hers, his breath coming in harsh gasps. He thrust his hips to meet hers, causing her to moan loudly. He presses hot kisses to her jaw, feels her pulse pounding rapidly, and continues along the column of her neck, down to her collarbone. She slides her hand up to tighten in his chestnut curls and moans his name. At that he grunts, flips her onto her back and pushes into her deeply. They both moan loudly at the feeling and he lays his forehead on her shoulder as he continues to push into her entirely lost to the sensation of her, hot and tight around him. The bed groans and beats against the wall. He moans her name against her neck as he pauses to grind against her and feels her tightening "I'm so close," she gasps into his ear. He thrusts into her once more and sucks the soft skin of her neck and she cries out, arching into his chest. She pulses around him, her face contorting in pleasure as she rides out her orgasm. That pushes him over the edge, his vision blanking so that all he sees is blackness, black as her hair.

They lie like that for a while, breathing hard. She softly kisses his jaw, just underneath his ear and presses her face to his, his beard chaffing pleasantly. He reluctantly pulls out of her and she makes a soft noise of disappointment. He lies back and she rests her head on his warm chest. He pressed his face into her hair and hums contentedly. She can feel him smile, "I'm very glad we happened to be put in this room". She laughs and stretches, tracing her hand down along the hard planes of his chest. "Well I certainly had more fun this time," she jokes. They talk for a while about the city; he remembering it as it was in his childhood, her comparing it to what she'd imagined about the Old Kingdom as a girl and they linger over what they hope to help it to. They stray to other topics before drifting off, both Sabriel and Touchstone yawning as the late afternoon sun warms them.

As they lie curled into each other on the soft, lemon scented bed, Sabriel softly says "I though it was you". He frowns and pulls back to look at her. At his confused expression, she smiles a little and clarifies, "in the other room, with the maid". "That's why you asked if I minded Mogget being in the room while I was bathing," he says, understanding. She blushes and looks away, frowning slightly, "Well it wasn't like we were…it would be fine…" He laughs and she looks up, startled. He kisses her profoundly and then pulls away and lifts an eyebrow "You were jealous."

"What?!" she exclaims, "No! I was not! How could I have known you had been waiting to fall in love before having sex? Even if I had made that assumption I don't… didn't know if you had loved anyone. I barely knew you; you could have been with many women in your time. Which would have been fine! I simply thought that getting up to that sort of thing at that time just complicated things and -" he cuts her off with another kiss. His voice lowers and he whispers into her ear "I have never felt for anyone anything remotely close to what I feel for you. Shall I reassure you of what exactly that emotion is?" She turns over, leaning into him, pressing herself to where he is again growing hard. She presses her forehead to his and whispers back "Despite recent activities, I find that I would not be averse to a reminder."


End file.
